bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Shoto Todoroki/Relationships
Relationships Enji Todoroki Flame Hero Endeavor is Shoto's father.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25, Page 14 Shoto's relationship with his father is on negative terms as Endeavor only sees Shoto as a tool for surpassing All Might; Shoto despises his father for seeing him as nothing more than a tool and hates him for his abuse against him and his mother. At a very young age, Endeavor began training Shoto but the training was harsh and detestable. This was where Shoto began to dislike his father, telling his mother that he never wanted to become a Hero like him. Shoto's resentment of his father only further increased when he started to abuse his mother as well as prevent him from interacting with his brothers. After Endeavor sent his mother to the hospital, Shoto snapped and outright said to his father that he hates him, blaming him for everything that has happened. Although Shoto hates his father for his lousy personality and what he did throughout his childhood, Shoto does not entirely despise his father as he acknowledges his father's intelligence, judgement, and insight. Shoto's Mother Unlike his father, Shoto's mother was kind, caring and loving towards Shoto and in return Shoto loved her deeply. Shoto hated his father for always abusing his mother. When Endeavor began to train Shoto which was harsh and detestable when he was five, Shoto's mother intervened, trying to stop Endeavor's mad training methods but only to fail. Shoto's mother supported Shoto in these dark times, saying to him that its okay to become a hero, telling him that he is not a slave to his bloodline and that he can become whatever he wants to be. However, Shoto's mother soon became insane from all the abuse by Endeavor and started to hate him as well as Shoto's left side. She finally snapped and threw boiling water over Shoto's face, causing a burn over his left eye. However, Shoto bore no ill will against his mother for this incident and showed no hatred for her. Instead, Shoto asked where his mother was and became shocked that she was admitted to the hospital, starting to cry and blamed his father for what happened to her. Even after everything that happened in the past, Shoto still loves his mother. Shoto met with his mother after the Sports Festival and she reconciled with her son. Thus, Shoto's relationship with his mother has returned to what it was in the past; a loving relationship between mother and son. Thanks to reconciling with his mother, Shoto has come to terms with using his fire power. He then frequently visits her on his days off. Izuku Midoriya Shoto saw Izuku as his arch rival due to him having connections with All Might (a person whom his father has a rivalry with). Shoto's interactions with Izuku were of a serious nature but not to the point of antagonistic; after Stain's defeat, though, Shoto becomes friendlier with Izuku. After Izuku made him use his fire power during the Human Cavalry Battle, Shoto started to take Izuku seriously, going so far as telling Izuku his backstory and declaring to him that he would surpass him using only his ice powers and in the process disown his father. Izuku has a lot of respect for Shoto, admitting that he is far stronger than him. Although Izuku wants to defeat Shoto, Izuku started to show sympathy for Shoto after seeing his sadness and resolved to help him. During the final clash in their battle, Shoto thanked Izuku for helping him see that he's not his father. After his fight with Izuku, Shoto has begun to acknowledge Izuku's prowess, noting that he is a person compelled to help people no matter what. In the Field Training Arc, when Izuku sends out a message for emergency back-up, Shoto is the first and only to arrive, telling his father that his friend needed his help, showing that he views Izuku as a friend now. Katsuki Bakugo Shoto and Katsuki have interacted a few times such as in the Obstacle Race during the Sports Festival where they had a brief scuffle for first place and before they faced each other in the final match of the Sports Festival's tournament event. Shoto appears to not be fond of Katsuki's aggressive personality and doesn't seem to see Katsuki as a rival. On the other hand, Katsuki was shown to be envious of Shoto's strength after seeing him in the Battle Trial. However, Katsuki dislikes Shoto's cold attitude. Unlike Izuku, Katsuki doesn't care about Shoto's problems or feelings. It seems that by the end of the first semester, Shoto and Katsuki appear to be neutral with each other, enough for them to have limited social interactions with each other without hostility as shown when they joked to each other about Kouta reminding them of people they knew. Shoto also attempted to save Katsuki from being kidnapped by the League of Villains and agreed to help rescue him from his captors. Tenya Iida Shoto appears to be on good terms with Tenya, respecting Tenya for his incredible speed after their battle in the Sports Festival; Tenya appears to also respect Shoto for having the behavior of a true Hero. They are first seen interacting each other when Shoto chose Tenya to join Shoto's team in the Cavalry Battle. After the Sports Festival, Shoto becomes increasingly worried about Tenya's mental health when he heard about Tensei Iida's injuries from Stain. Shoto understood Tenya's hatred for Stain fully well as he too knows the feeling of hating someone and thus could relate to him, deciding to help Tenya overcome his bitterness such as encouraging Tenya to become the man he wants to be. Momo Yaoyorozu Although their interactions have been minimal, Momo and Shoto are friendly towards each other. Shoto has many similarities to Momo; they both are students who got into U.A. through scholarships, hail from famous Hero families and have powerful Quirks. Momo always compared herself to Shoto and concluded that he is a step ahead of her; as a result, she doesn't have confidence in herself. However, this also caused her to admire Shoto for having brimming self-confidence. Shoto has respect for Momo as he voted for her during the Class President election, being the only person to vote for her (her other vote coming from herself); Shoto even told Momo he believed that she excelled at the role of being a leader. Shoto chose her for the Human Cavalry Battle in the Sports Festival. During the practical end of term test, Momo is paired with Shoto. After being captured by Shouta, Shoto encouraged Momo to believe in herself. This inspired Momo and gave her the confidence needed to outwit Shouta which allowed her to free Shoto. Chizome Akaguro Shoto was disgusted with Stain's ideals of killing "fake" Pro Heroes in order to achieve justice, going so far as to tell Tenya to pay no heed to him. Stain appears to respect Shoto's strength. All Might Shoto was conceived and trained by his father to surpass All Might. However, while Shoto does desire to surpass All Might, this desire does not appear to be as heavy as Endeavour's. Shoto respects and admires All Might. When he was younger, he was inspired by All Might's words of an individual's Quirk being their own despite lineage and wants to be a hero just like him. While the two have minimal interaction, All Might recognizes Shoto's troubles and does his best to offer support to Shoto without prying too deeply into Shoto's personal issues. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships